Kim Claus
by Dsman
Summary: Santa's family comes down to visit for the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own Christmas. This is one of the holiday story's I am writing.**

* * *

"What is that?" asked Santa confused.

"We have no idea but Gary already poked it with a stick" said an elf.

"Gary my head elf what happened?" asked Santa.

"It changed colors it started out a evil red color to a calm blue color" said Gary.

Santa looked over at a calender before responding.

"Take it to the labs and if you find anymore put them in separate containers" said Santa.

"Yes sir" said some elf's.

Santa went to his office and started going over the papers on his desk The naughty or nice list, the new birth list, the reindeer agreement, while also going over the RSVP for the Christmas dinner, his parents, his brother and his family, the four seasons, as well as Grenda the owner of the reindeer, Spring Summer and Fall were were bringing dates. He was also looking over Children Christmas cards.

Megan came in set some cookies down on his desk then began to pour him and Mrs Claus who walked in she was also knitting. Santa picked up the cup took a drink confused looked at the cup then took another sip.

"Megan this taste like some fancy coco what's going on?" asked Santa.

Mrs. Claus got up and walked over to the cart to see what the young elf was using.

"It's some french stuff from Paris" said Mrs. Claus.

"Ok so Henry is here but whats wrong you added these colorful marshmallow's" said Santa.

"Kim and Reggie got into another fight in which they destroyed the sonic readjustment device,the Bright or dark adder, which Fred was working he also got hurt" said Megan.

Fred was a large troll like creature that could only grunt but really liked machines and could put them back together with ease he had been discovered one night by the original Santa at the time he was fixing some old computers to play a game so Santa kept him on as a repair man.

"How is he is he ok?" asked Santa.

"He's right hand is broken, he's also currently blinded because some of the coloring got into his eyes, some of the tools are beyond repair, the b.o.d.a is really messed up now so we are using the old one since the good one was the one reduced to scrape as the new one was getting some minor adjustments also in the confusion Fred broke 15 unfinished toys, 3 wrapped presents, and 6 windows all by accident" explained Megan.

left the room as Santa started yelling in his voice of power which shook the entire place and boy was he angry.

**"Kim, Reggie get in here now!** Gary, Henry, Samantha get in here as well!"

Samantha was another head elf and Henry was the only human who came to the north pole,and discover Santa who needed help with a portal he was also immortal Megan was in love with him and Henry returned the feelings. Everyone who was called in all took a seat when Megan left the room she saw Ron Santa's other Son.

"Henry it's nice to see you will you be attending the Christmas dinner?" asked Santa.

"Yes I will be but don't worry while Fred is out I'll fix everything" said Henry.

"Thank you please feel free to do so when you are ready" said Santa.

An elf came and took him to the tool shed to see what he could use.

"Gary, Samantha were where you during the time this was going on?" asked Santa.

"I was in the weather room trying to find out if we would need Rudolf which thankfully we don't need" said Gary.

"I was in the stables with Billy Jo(another head) with Granda getting the reindeer ready for training all the other heads were busy" said Samantha.

In all there were 20 head elf's working for Santa. Head elf's were more human in appearance and had very little magic but they were respected and if any type of elf needed help they went to a head.

"I have one question a S.R.D and a B.O.D.A are on opposite side of the of the factory how on earth did they both get smashed up in the fight?" asked Santa.

"I can explain sir" said Fray(head).

"Then please enlighten us" said Santa.

"They started fighting in the Quick Fix room but then a random portal opened up then dropped them off in the Wish it room because it was headed outside on the quickest path outside but let them go because it could hold them any longer I saw all of this because I was in the monitor room" said Fray.

"Thank you please leave the three of you please go back to what ever it is that you were doing" said Santa massaging his temples.

Reggie tried to sneak out when the doors closed before he got out. When Santa was in his office he had full control of the entire workshop.

"Sit down Reggie neither of you are leaving until I get everything" said Santa.

"Why do you need to know what we did when you know if we've been good or bad" asked Reggie.

"For some reason teenagers don't appear on the list once they hit thirteen and don't reappear until they turn twenty it might have something to do with at that age they are trying to find themselves and not knowing who they are" said Santa.

Reggie and Kim looked at each other in confusion.

"**Well what ever Santa I don't need this**" said Kim who Started to open the door when it slammed shut and no matter how hard she tried to open it the door it would not budge.

"They both got up both surprised by what they saw, no black eyes, bloody noses, torn clothes, cuts or bruises.

"We never went to the infirmary what happened" asked Reggie.

"In 150 years I will have completed my 1000 years of being Santa Claus will end and you Reggie will take over since Ron has a different path to follow" said Santa.

"1. what's going to happen to you, 2. Why me and 3. how does that include Kim not getting hurt in the fight?" asked Reggie.

"Nothing me my brother and our wife's will turn human, You are showing signs of becoming Santa, besides the next Santa always fought with his future wife so we need to start talking about you engagement" said Santa.

It took Reggie 10 minutes to figure out what his father was talking about and he started screaming. Kim on the other hand figured it out before Santa said Wife she was standing where she was with her mouth open in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 The hurt begens

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own Christmas. This is one of the holiday story's I am writing.**

* * *

All through out the building from the infirmary to the stables the sound of Kim's tormented scream could be heard.

"Sounds like she's being dragged back to the dressing room" said Henry.

Megan just nodded and snuggled up closer to him. Kim was in the dressing room being forced to try on wedding dresses. It had been two weeks since the teens were told they were to be married and neither of them were happy about evident through the fact that they fought everyone on the subject. Kim even tried to leave the north pole but she ended up in the main office.

"But I hate him why do I have to marry him?" asked Kim

"Because your the next Mrs. Claus chosen by the St. Nick's rule" said Mrs Claus.

"Did you ever fight with Santa when he was next in line for the control of Christmas?" asked Kim.

"Yes I did when ever we saw each other but then on the day he turned Santa we feel in love besides every women before turning into Mrs Claus fought with the future Santa then once the change fell in love" said Mrs. Claus.

"So there's no hope well has there ever been a female Santa?" asked Kim.

"No that would not make any sense" said Mrs. Claus.

"Kim thought about it and knew she was right.

"So once he turns into Santa I will magically fall in love with Reggie?" asked Kim.

The elf's all had an odd look and Mrs Claus was confused.

"The only magic involved is plain old love don't you have a shred of feelings for Reggie now?" asked Carmon another head elf.

"Only that of a very annoying brother that you love to see leave and hate to have him come up unannounced" said Kim.

"That's odd there should be more then that" said Mrs Claus quizzically.

**"Ah ah ahhh choo!"** sneezed Kim.

"Bless you" said Mrs. Clause not paying attention.

"Not again!" moaned Kim.

Everyone looked at Kim only to see some ice icicles were she had sneezed.

"Kim? Kim did you do that?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"Yeah but I have no idea how all I know is that this has been happening a lot lately along with my drinks freezing" said Kim.

"When did this start also when do you turn 18?" asked Mrs. Claus

"It started when i turned 17 which was 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days ago I turn 18 January 17th why?" asked Kim.

"We need to see Santa right now because you are not a Mrs Claus in the future" said Mrs. Claus.

**On the intercom.**

"My wife, Kim, Reggie, the head elf's, Fred, Henry all of you please come to my office oh Megan please bring Coco and Cookies please" said Santa.

"I think he already knows" said Kim.

Mrs. Claus thought the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3 Not that Story

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own Christmas. This is one of the holiday story's I am writing.**

* * *

Everyone Santa called was in his office waiting for who knows what

"Reggie you are not the next Santa your cousin Bob is going to be Santa" said Santa.

Everyone else cheered.

**"What why you said I was next to be Santa"** said Reggie.

"Thought it was you which caused me a lot of nightmares but thankfully you never showed any symptoms but was calling me for 3 months now trying to figure out why his son was getting sick the way I did when I was younger and that his younger brother is calling him Santa while also asking for presents" said Santa.

"Is there a young lady who is in love with him?" asked Mrs Claus.

"He sure does a lovely young women named Ellen" said Santa.

"So does that mean the wedding for Kim and I is not going to happen" asked Reggie.

**"Yes!"** said Santa,Mrs. Claus and Kim said together.

"Santa looked at the two women in confusion.

"Kim's freezing the things she touches look at this" said Mrs. Claus handing Santa Kim's half frozen hot coco.

Santa looked it over then looked at a letter.

"The dawn of a new winter approaches" said Santa.

"**Kim's going to be the next frost bringer!"** said Henry in a very surprised tone.

"What about Jimmy Leaf, Sarah Primavera, and Rachel Sunburn?' asked Ron.

"They are coming to the party along with their dates but no they are not choosing anyone new don't worry Carter Arctic is still coming so that way we can still ask him the questions we need" said Santa.

"Good news all around Frank is better, Henry and Megan are getting married on the 18th of January" said Mrs Claus.

"Kim looked over at Megan who was smiling at her which made her remember Megan's words.

"We will find out your birthday and celebrate it"

Santa had a tinkle in his eye.

"Fine I turn 18 on that day happy now" laughed Kim.

**"Rrraaagh!"** said Fred.

Everyone but Reggie said Yes.

"So what does that mean that I'm the next Frost Bringer?" asked Kim.

"It means when Carter passes on you will take over his position then you will control winter and all its power" said Santa.

"Carters been winter for how many years now 600,700 year" asked Carmon.

"He's been winter for 1700 years now he took over from the original winter I guess Carter is ready for the final court" said Santa.

"That's probably why the original made the St. Nick rules but I no clue why he needed to do that when he was immortal didn't he start out mortal?" asked Ron.

"He did it because to live forever by yourself is a fate more horrible then death its self forced upon you by other so by doing that he gave his Mrs. Claus long life so the rule is basically when the guy who was Santa is no longer him, his wife along with his siblings begin to age but slowly at first so that they can teach the new Santa" Explained Megan.

Megan had been there when the original Santa made the rule so she knew all about them.

"Well we need to get back to work we may have got everything set up but we need to make sure everything will go as planed we have 2 weeks left until the eve of Christmas" said Santa.


	4. Chapter 4 Santa makes his rounds

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own Christmas. This is one of the holiday story's I am writing.**

* * *

"Santa went down the the chimney of the Grayson house looking over his list he saw that Tony was naughty so he got coal, Maggie was nice so she a present and Joe being a teenager got a gift card. With a twinkle in his eye and a twitch of his nose up into the chimney Santa went.

Santa left and headed to his last house a house he saved for last. It was not a house but a hospital room of Jenny Marow a little girl who had been nice all year long even though she was dieing of cancer. 1 rule was that sick people would still be on the naughty list but because they were sick depending on what they were sick with or what it was that they did it was looked over.

"Hello Jenny how are you this night?' asked Santa.

"_I'm OK but don't you have other children to visit?"_ asked Jenny.

"Your the last child of the night and you asked for something pretty big" said Santa.

_"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think that was so big"_ said Jenny.

"I didn't say it was a greedy thing to ask for I just said it was big mainly with certain beings so go to sleep you'll see it in the morning" said Santa giving her a hug then he was gone.

Jenny fell asleep and in the morning she saw her mother,her sister who lives in China and her father who was overseas in the military. They all hugged her.

_"Daddy, sissy how did you get here?"_ asked Jenny.

"A stranger by the name Steven Nick gave me some money and a plane ticket for this state" explained her sister.

"A high up sent some of us home last night" said her father.

"So Jenny what did you ask for from Santa?' asked her mom.

_"All of you_" said Jenny hugging her family.


	5. Christmas dinner North pole style

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Nor do I own Christmas. This is one of the holiday story's I am writing.**

* * *

"Hey Kim nice dress did you make it?" asked Carmon.

"I did it took days to get it just right" said Kim.

"You know where it would look so much better?" asked Reggie.

Carmon gave Kim a wink.

"Yes I do it would look so much better on you" said Carmon.

"No I uh no I umm I got to go" said Reggie running off.

"Thanks I'm so tired of him" said Kim.

"Well give or take a few years he will calm down with age I think" said Carmon.

"so I what I don't like him but I'm pretty sure you may be the only that likes him" said Kim.

"I do like him boy was I unhappy when I thought you had to marry him" said Carmon.

"That makes 5 of us he always throws his coco at me" said Megan.

"When one of my elf's has to clean his they do anything to get out of doing it that includes me as well" said Roberto another head elf.

"No one wants him to be Santa Claus" said Mrs. Claus.

Everyone of them tried to envision him as Santa but their minds did not want to conjure up something so horrid.

They all went to the dining room each taking a seat. Santa sat the head of the table while a elf introduced those just arriving.

"Grenda the dweaf, Jerry Claus, Bob Claus, Ellen Marrying, Tony Claus, Rebecca Claus, Jimmy Leaf, date Caren Pickings, Sarah Primavera,date Tommy La,troll, Rachel Sunburn, date Jamie Loveafairy, and Carter Arctic" said the elf.

Everyone sat down waiting for the cooking elf's to sit down as well. There was mashed potatoes, deviled eggs, stuffed mushroom caps, turkey chicken,etc for desert there was pies, cakes, ice cream, etc. After the dinner everyone opened presents. Since Bob was going to be the next Santa the current one showed him the office along with some other stuff he would eventually use.

"As you all know I have decided to go to the final court to earn my peace so I made up a list of characteristic's for the next frost bringer and I have met all of those in Kim here who is already showing signs of my power becoming hers on your birthday at midnight you will fully turn and I will return to train you for your new role" said Carter.

"Thank you" said Kim hugging him.

"No thank you" said Carter patting her on the head.

**130 years later.**

...and Kim Chill, date Ton Stoppable!" said a elf.

"Hey Santa nice to see you" said Kim.

"Kim in 20 years Bob will be Santa call me George" said Santa.

"I'm sorry I missed the other dinners I've been busy trying to unfreeze Ton and the rest of his town that I accidentally froze" said Kim blushing.

"Hey Kim how you doing" said Rachel winking at Kim.

"That was one time it will not happen again do you understand me" said Kim.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Rachel.

Kim sat down just as she did 130 years ago enjoying herself, watching as Reggie now married to Carmen with 2 kids had truly mellowed with age while Ron the protector of the Lotus blade watched over by a cult of Ninja monkey warriors, he was married to a girl named Yori. Everyone enjoyed themselves at the party.


End file.
